Past Repeating Itself
by JessicaYuki
Summary: It has been several weeks since Rachel told the next Great Prophecy. Little did Percy know that it was about to come true between his eyes. But he was still not the hero, the seven half-bloods will be. This is my continuation of The Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1

Past Repeating Itself

This story is my continuation from where the Last Olympian left off.

It'll be mostly in Percy's Pov

Chapter 1 The Seven Half-bloods

_It had been several weeks after the war, and I have no idea how this happened. Just a few weeks ago, Rachel had told me the Next Great Prophecy. Little did I know, it was about to come true right through my eyes. _

I vowed this year would be peaceful. I guess I was wrong because as soon as I closed my eyes with the most tranquil feeling it could give me, I was popped into a dream.

Poseidon

_A girl stood in the forest on the swings. She looked like some kind of outcast, but the way she surveyed the ocean, I think she was one of my siblings. Her long blue hair flew backwards; she did not notice the green sign glowing above her. My eyes widened, well they would've widened if I weren't asleep. It was Poseidon showing me the sign._

_Hermes_

_The dream changed and suddenly, I was viewing a sunny sky. There was a big cheer as I turned around. Huh? College Graduates were throwing their special hats in the air. I finally understood, one of these popular looking successful kids were part of it all. There was one guy who stood out. He had spiky yellow hair and clear blue eyes. He had a big similarity to Luke. Could it be a rebirth or reincarnation? I saw the mark of Hermes above him, but all the other mortals did not notice it._

_Athena_

_Poof! I was somewhere else now. What was it? Math club? I seemed distracted because there was this blonde hair girl with grey eyes. She seemed to raise her hands at every question and there were whispers all around her. I cocked my head. Ah…those were obviously bullying remarks. The Owl of Athena was marked above her. _

_Hades_

_Okay. Seriously. I did not get why the gods were showing me one of each of their children. But I knew it had to be something important. A girl stood on the edge of a cliff, her long black hair flew out behind her. She had pale skin and a slender body. She held a Stygian Iron sword, I wondered if Nico had already got to her, since the last time I saw him, he had told me something about gathering up his siblings. A familiar figure was sitting down speaking to her it seemed. He was moving his hands quite often, like he used to. He turned to me as though seeing me and grinned._

_Zeus_

_A boy with purple hair was cheerfully hanging out with his mates. He seemed like an outgoing guy. But when a timid girl asked if he liked her, he lost his temper and began to get all defensive. Sounds like Zeus, I thought. The mark of Zeus appeared above him, as well as a numb feeling._

_Ares_

_A girl with short brown hair and fierce eyes stood in front of a meadow of bulls. She looked hungry and angry with them. I turned and saw a flattened house. Ah. I thought to myself, she isn't angry for no reason. I watched her battle the bulls, she battled them with such skill, and I thought I was seeing Clarisse. But then the mark of Ares appeared above her, but she didn't notice._

_Apollo_

_An arrogant guy stood at what looked like a summer camp. He was learning how to shoot a bow and arrow. The teacher repeated,"1, 2, 3 SHOOT!" The guy, who had short blonde hair, a tank top, and Bermuda shorts, shot instantly and got right on the target. He held up his hands and recited, "I'm so awesome and you guys aren't." I thought I could see Apollo behind him._

_Aphrodite_

_A popular girl walked through the halls of what looked like high school. She had long brown hair, red lipstick, and chocolate brown eyes. She had the charm of Aphrodite, all the guys were stuttering when she walked by._

_I wondered if we had already found these half-bloods, or the satyrs weren't looking good enough, because if we missed seven, we were in horrible shape._

Suddenly, I woke up and got dressed. I walked into the Big House and shook Mr. D. Dionysus said with a bored tone,"Peter Johnson, what do you want?" I rolled my eyes at Peter Johnson, but then said, "We've missed 7 half-bloods, even though the satyrs have gone everywhere!"

Dionysus looked bored, "They went everywhere, but San Francisco." He corrected lazily, but he did look like he thought this matter was important. "I'll send them out later today." A familiar voice said from behind Dionysus.

Review if you like so I can continue


	2. Chapter 2

So while I was at school, I thought about it.

I will update like this: One review, one chapter.

And if no one reviews for a long time, I'll just make a chapter anyway

Credits to Rick Riordan for creating Percy Jackson

Chapter 2 Meeting of Demigods

It was Chiron. I smiled to myself. Even if Dionysus was stubborn, Chiron was always the solution. I walked away, but then Chiron said, "I will send a band of our best demigods to accompany you, Percy."

I nodded and in a matter of minutes, Chiron had Annabeth, Katie Gardner, Connor and Travis Stoll, and Clarisse. I smiled at each one of them knowingly and then we set off, with our backpacks slung on our backs.

Clarisse said fiercely, "Let's go to the Ares girl first." She seemed slightly excited to see one of her siblings. Someone special, she would probably say. I nodded, knowing if I didn't, she would get all Clarisse on me and start some kind of spar.

The group and I began a journey to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. I guess you could say we were about to journey the United States searching for all the demigods. About a day later, we arrived at the wild girl's place.

Katie Gardner suggested, "Maybe we should split up." Annabeth shook her pretty blonde head, "Percy told me about the bulls that live around here, and I think we should stay together, in case we get attacked." Everyone else agreed with her, since she WAS the daughter of Athena, the god of wisdom.

An hour later, we were still searching for the house. Everyone had started to doubt my dream. Travis said, "Clarisse, if she's not here, what happens to us?" Clarisse's eyes narrowed, "She IS here, look harder, we'll stay here forever if we have to." Without another word, she trudged deeper into the meadow.

A minute later, we came across a small cottage. Clarisse grinned snidely, "What did you say, Stoll?" Travis backed away fearfully, "Nothing."

A girl with short brown hair and fierce burgundy eyes. "What do you want?" She demanded smoothly yet snidely. I smiled timidly, but suddenly, there was a…CRASH! Next thing I knew, I was running away from a stampede.

Clarisse and the girl were the only ones who stood back to battle. Clarisse charged towards the stampeded of bulls with Maimer drawn. Then she began to battle fiercely, someone could've mistaken the bulls for me.

Slash! Clarisse scarred the population of the bulls so much; they probably would never ever come back ever again. The other Ares girl looked at her amazed. "I apologize for my rudeness." She said with unbelievable courteousy I never knew children of Ares had. "My name is Lyra Pryderi."

Annabeth whispered her plan to me and I nodded, "Do you want to come with us on our journey?"

Lyra nodded politely and together they began off to their next spot, Stanford College in California. Lyra seemed to never have heard about a college or school. That was a good thing, simply because she wouldn't need to learn anything anyway.

Last week, Thalia had taught me how to use the Mist and now I loved plainly abusing it. Now my name was Jack Blofis, Annabeth was Avalon Soria, Travis was Nathan Rood, Connor was Ian Rood, Katie Gardner was Kira Salviado, and Clarisse was Jessica Lamer, and Lyra maintained her original name.

Travis, aka Nathan, had pointed out the fact that Clarisse's fake last name was Lamer. He made us snicker, but Clarisse and Lyra didn't get it, as serious as they were. Naturally, we had to totally change our looks to fit in.

I had spiked up my hair with hair gel and wore a casual t-shirt that I bought for $1.90. Printed over it was: I came from the Alcatraz. I had long tight jeans that reached all the way to my ankles and black Nikes.

Annabeth's hair had grown long, so she pulled it from its usual ponytail. Her long blonde hair tumbled down her back, covering the open part of her tank top. Her tank top was a bit revealing, since it showed her belly button. She wore a short skirt. I personally thought she looked beautiful.

Connor and Travis looked exactly alike. The twins had combed hair with suits. They looked exactly like they were graduating college or something. Connor used his black shoes to make himself 5 inches taller than Travis.

Katie was wearing flower related clothes. I didn't really pay attention to them much since I was too busy looking at Annabeth.

Clarisse and Lyra chose not to accompany us, since they were more comfortable with wearing their normal clothes. I couldn't say yes, but I really did agree with them. These tight jeans were way too tight and they had rips in them!

The five of us walked into the college, observing it with great interest. It was high class, probably for the rich, which these people who we were impersonating were probably. The 3 guys, me, Travis, and Connor, walked into our dormitory wondering if the blonde was there.

Surely enough, he was, he was packing it seemed. I bent down, "Need some help buddy?" I asked coolly, as Jack Blofis was supposed to act. "No thank you, Blowfish." He managed to say after zipping up his suitcase. I didn't know why this happened, it just did.

Mrs. O'Leary came running at me, barking loudly. The guy froze and then exclaimed,"MRS. O'LEARY!" He hugged the dog. "Luke?" Connor asked, amazed. "Connor? Travis? Percy?" Luke asked amazed. I stared at him in disbelief. No, he couldn't be back, not Luke Castellan? I smiled. At the thought and then my eyes widened, he would be the hero for the second time in a row. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Luke smiled,"Are you here to take me back to Camp Half-blood?" He asked politely. "Yep!" Travis answered smiling back, obviously happy to get a sibling back.

"We're going to drop you off with an Ares girl named Lyra, seem fine to you?" I asked, hoping his answer would be yes. He nodded and pulled his suitcase off the ground.

Going to do two half-bloods per chapter, so this is it!

Review please 3


End file.
